The seeker sparkling
by jetstorm1959
Summary: Barricade comes across a femme sparkling but he doesn't know she can have two alt modes. HE has four options if he doesn't pick wisely then he might loose her and won't see her again.
1. patroling

"COM LINK"

** Cybertonian Talking**

'If I get human or hybrid oc's in chapter four this is how they talk'

**I'm going to ask for OC'S for chapter four so after Chapter three I will ask for four OC'S first come first serve sorry if you don't get one I might make another story and ask for more**

**IM skipping to the part Bumblebee ko'd Barricade**

**POV Barricade**

**'' What happened I lost to Primes Insect?'' '' I was so close to getting Ladiesman217 but that scout had to get in the way I will find a way to get that squishy.'' ''****M****egatron won't be happy at all but I'm lucky this time because he's nowhere to be found yet.'' ''Lets hope Frenzy is doing his job.''**

**3rd pov**

When Barricade onlined his optics he the time was wounded badly but he could still walk and transform. He transformed into his alt form and started to some recon. when he was driving around he heard something that sounded like a sparkling crying but he assumed it was just a squishy crying. When he wet to go check it out he saw something that was hard to find because of the war. Barricade was surprised to see a sparkling he thought they all died but the surprising thing was the sparkling was a femme seeker . He thought of what to do he had four choices [A] give her to the Decepticons. [B] give her to autobots.[C] leave her all alone to die or get found by someone [D] Take care of her but don't let anyone find out. When Barricade was still thinking he didn't notice the sparkling crawling towards him. He was thinking about leaving her but that would be wrong so he took her with him. He needed to give her a name because he couldn't just keep calling her sparkling or youngling. Barricade called her Thunderwave , but when he got on the highway he detected Allspark energy coming from inside his alt mode, so he quickly got of the highway and went to go find somewhere to hide when he did he told Thunderwave to get out when she did he picked up the sparkling femme ,but he noticed she grew and cybertonians don't grow that fast. **''****It**** must be the a little piece of the allspark got on her or my optics must be playing tricks.'' ''If she does have a tiny piece of the allspark then **** why stay with the decepticons if I could raise her myself so she doesn't have to see bots getting killed.''**

**Thunderwave's pov**

**''I hope the cop doesn't abandon me like my creator and**** carrier did because when the found out a piece of the cube I touched was inside my helm and I can change into two vehicles but not yet but when I get older. I hope he will replace the creator I had before because the cop bot seems like a nice mech.'' ''Even though he doesn't have wings I hope he can teach me to fly I'm going to ask him to teach me how to fly.''**

** Barricade's pov**

**''I can imagine how it would be to raise a see-'' [click click whirl] ''hmm its like she is trying ask for something'' What is it that you need Thunderwave. [click whirl]**

** You want to go for a ride?**** [whirl] are you hungry? [whirl] '' What does she want maybe she wants to learn how to fly.'' Do you want to learn how to fly [click] '' ok this is going to be harder then I thought.'' Ok I don't know what to do so I'm going to throw you in the air and you have to try to float by yourself so you get use to it and you can fly by yourself when you get older.**** [click]**

**One hour later Thunderwave's pov**

**[ I got the hang of flying real fast so when we were done practicing I wanted to get the cop bots'**** name**** because when I get older I just can'****t keep calling him cop bot so I'm going to try and get his name tomorrow because he said to recharge because its late.]**

**The next day**

**[I woke up earlier then him so I waited till he woke up.] When he I asked for his name and I think he didn't understand so I got this wooden thing in wrote what's your name in the dirt.]**

**Barricade's pov**

**When I woke up I found the sparkling right next to me and then she said something I didn't understand because she was speaking in sparkling language. she picked up a stick off the ground and wrote in the dirt what's your name. I was surprised that she is getting smarter but when I looked at her she got a little bit taller then before I think next time she grows she might be able to talk. ''my name is barricade.''**

**Thunderwave's pov**

**''my name is Barricade'' oh so that's his name ok but I noticed that I was taller than before It must be the allspark piece. I was bored and I already knew how to fly thanks to barricade I wanted to go for a ride to see something instead of just sitting here. I wanted to talk so bad I was thinking to hard that I didn't notice. Then I heard his voice asking ''how come your glowing?'' I knew he wouldn't understand but I told him ''I don't know.'' I heard my voice not the sparkling language It was my youngling voice.**

**Barricades pov **

**When I heard her voice I was surprised I thought she couldn't talk looks like it must be the allspark that is making her grow faster she is have the size of me already. She is going to need to scan a plane because she just can't just walk everywhere all the time. ''Thunderwave since you know how to talk and your half the size of me at night we are going to look for an alt mode for you because we can't be seen by the humans or they will get other bots to get us.''**

**3rd pov**

They decided to do stuff to distract them because there was nothing to do. When it turned night time they went to look for an alt mode for Thunderwave when they were looking Thunderwave wanted to be a spy/attacker so she took the predator as her alt.[**IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE PREDATOR IS ITS ON MW2]**When she chose it her paint changed to black and red.

**Barricade's pov**

**"Thunderwave I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself first show me your weapons" when she did she had a rocket launcher except that she could control it and she has a camera for spying and has two swords and one machinegun. "Ok lets begin I'm going to show you the scout stance since you are a scout this how you stand, punch, evade , then after were done I'll show you how to aim in shoot properly."**

**Thunderwave's pov**

**After train I was thinking of a code if one of us get caught. "Barricade can we think of a code if one of us gets caught". Maybe something funny.**

**Barricade's pov**

**When the femme said that I was thinking that was a stupid but great idea. "ok what's yours then." I asked she said she was searching on the internet and said hers is "GO GO POWER RANGERS."**


	2. stupid but good idea

I'm changing how they talk and I don't own transformers just Thunderwave

'other oc's or humans'

_'' comlin__k''_

**_C_****_ybertronian if they are thinking they will have '' at the beginning and ending and when different person is talking in someone's pov you'll see only one' don't get confused with thought and someone else talking please_**

Barricades pov

**That is a stupid but good idea but we are going to need code names. You got any ideas. 'yes but lets forget about when we get caught and just make code names'. ' I'm going to be Reaper what's yours'. **** I'm going to choose papa roach.**

Thunderwave's pov

**Can we look for energon because my tanks feel empty. 'Ok but if things go out of hands retreat ok'. ok lets go Papa roach I'm hungry. 'Ok where leaving just be careful alright'. Ok.**

Unknown pov

_"Prime I located the targets one looks like a neutral and the other is barricade_

_"__Understood following them right now sir"  
_

Thunderwave's pov

**So Barricade you used to be a con right? 'Yes why.' Well don't get mad but I saw a video about mission city the government tried covering up the battle with a terrorist attack an in the video I saw megatron when I did I wanted to try something so I scanned him and... 'and you what' well now I look like a femme version of megatron and I have his voice but its a girl voice. ''I'm not mad'' your not ''no mistakes happen have you tried scanning something else.' yes but it didn't work and now I'm**** stuck in**** this form.**

Barricades pov

**Well its not that bad and you now what we are almost near where the energon is when we are getting energon I'll think of something but the bad stuff that can happen is the cons might take you as there leader if megatron dies or the autobots think your him and try to offline you or take you prisoner an ask you about the decepit****cons.**

Unknown pov

_" Sir the neutral looks like a femme megatron sir and she said that her voice sounds like a femme version of him what do I do now sir" "__understood I'm following the two right now."_

Thunderwave's pov

**Look at all this energon its like you can last like forever with this many. 'yeah but be careful were not the only ones looking for this stuff you got the autobots and decepitcons.' I know but... 'what is it' I feel like someone is following us it feels like an autobot. 'Is it a mech or femme and an you try to tell me what he or she looks like so I can see if we have to retreat or I can fight'. Well... its a mech with big cannons and something tells me he is a shoot first ask questions later person. 'FRAG ok uh... Thunderwave.' Yes. 'How much weight can you carry?' Why your starting to get me worried. 'Well you should be because I know who that shoot first ask questions later person is.' You do who is it? 'I'll tell you later but first tell how much can you carry since you know you look like megatron in femme version.' Well lets see I'm guessing 42 cubes and you why. 'Well the mech that your sensing can't fly and if I try to drive away he'll call backup and I'll get caught.' Well let me change my alt mode quickly then we can leave. 'Really you choose now to...' done. 'Ok never mind lets go now.' Ok hold on.**

Unknown pov 

_"Sir they got away and that neutral is a seeker sir. The other was Barricade but I don't know why he is with the femme anyways and requesting to continue patrolling Optimus yes sir on my way and sir we have to be careful on this one the femme can change to a fighter, to a transport plane._

Barricade's pov

**You didn't tell me you could change from fighter to a transport. 'that's because I just figured that out I didn't know I could do that.' Ok try changing into a bomber. 'ok.' So basically you can have 3 alt modes. 'yes.' that gives us an advantage because you can carry a lot of energon and bomb stuff and fight in the air. ok let me choose your alt modes your going to like them.**

Thunderwave's pov

**Are you sure these are good planes when I change into the fighter I look like a dorito and when I change into the bomber or the transport plane I will look like a mech except taller than megatron.**** ''Thunderwave I don't care how you look just be yourself that's all I care about I didn't leave the decepitcons for no reason now think positive I raised you as the best I could but I'm not leaving you all by yourself please just think positive for me.'' Fine I'll try**** but since we have the energon but you said earlier that you were going to tell me who that bot was. ''well you see... um... well I'm going to ask a question but I need you to honest ok.'' sure.'' If the autobots wanted to you to join their team would you join please be honest.'' would I join their team their is no way I will leave you for them I will stay by your side no matter what. ''OK Thanks for telling the truth well you see that was Ironhide what's so funny.'' Nothing you said he is an ask question later person right. ''yeah why.'' Not to be rude but**** when we were thinking of code names I kind of got bored and I found my weapons HUD and it said 15x12 machineguns, bombs , missiles, and I have a lot of room in my subspace because of the transport plane you chose and now what are we going to do I'm bored and I don't want to stay in one place because they those autobots that try to capture you are going to come if they find us standing in one place so I hope you enjoy flying because I'm not taking any chances on the ground. OH... Barricade can you tell me who is the autobot leader. 'no' please 'no' ok you asked for it pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssee 'stop' I'm not going to stop you tell me so pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssse. 'ok I'll tell you just stop saying please and quit making those eyes.' these eyes 'yes stop making those eyes' fine but those are a secret weapon I use when I want something. 'can anyone resist those eyes' no but stop trying to change the subject I never heard about the autobot leader so can you tell me about him. 'fine just because you want to know about the autobot leader I will tell you about their whole team they have five on their team right now you already know about Ironhide I will tell you the other 4 names their names are Ratchet, Jazz, and the annoying bug that's their scout bumblebee and last but not least their leader you want to hear about so much His name is Optimus Prime.**

Barricade's pov 

**'So this whole time Optimus was telling Ironhide to come after us.' yes. 'But why we aren't even doing anything bad why can't we do anything we want to do with them chasing us 24/7.' Well it's mainly because of me I used to work with the decepitcons and they are probably trying to figure out what I'm doing with a neutral. 'Barricade I want you to remember something forever that I'm about to tell you.' Ok. 'I want you to never ever and I mean ever think that just because you did bad stuff or you where a con I will ever leave your side because we are partners and partners always stick together.' ok. 'Good now lets fine somewhere to rest I don't want to stay in this spot any longer because I have a feeling some one is watching lets go. **

* * *

**_This is my suggestion but you don't have to but listen to transformers__ The Final Knight or Your Creators Want You Back when you read bottom part. __and sorry for bumblebee fans you know how barricade doesn't like bee__._******

* * *

_Unknown pov_

**But why we aren't even doing anything bad why can't we do what we do anything we want to do with them chasing us 24/7. Well it's mainly because of me I used to work with the decepitcons and they are probably trying to figure out what I'm doing with a neutral. Barricade I want you to remember something forever that I'm about to tell you. ok. I want you to never ever and I mean ever think that just because you did bad stuff or you where a con I will ever leave your side because we are partners and partners stick together. ok. Good now lets go fine somewhere to rest I don't want to stay in this spot any longer because I have a feeling someone is watching lets go. _Your correct someone is watching you now time to report back to base the lord will be pleased that I found out why you didn't come back Barricade and he might make that femme his slave to so you might be safe for now but not for long HaHAHAH_**


	3. not a chapter

**Sorry I'm not updating a lot but I will try my great grandma died a day before Earth day and I'm going to her funeral and school is hard stuff is depressing but I'll try as hard as I can **


End file.
